When You Come Out of the Closet in Space...
by Himitsu no Miko
Summary: Heero and Duo admit their feelings...and there's a healthy dose of whipped cream, just for kicks


Ok, here's my first Gundam Wing fanfic! Umm...I worked hard on this, so any comments would be appreciated. It's not really set in any particular time period, so it might help to think of it as AU. It is yaoi (well, shonen-ai here, but implications are there...and the next part will be at least lime-ish, if I can get up the confidence to write it). That means relationships between two men. In this case, Heero and Duo. If you don't like that or you're under the legal age in your area, leave now. Just don't say I didn't warn you...  
Oh, and special thanks to Visibly Pierced Kyle for the best title I've heard in a long time!

When you Come Out of the Closet in Space,  
No One Can Hear The Door Creak 

Heero gazed, silent, out the large window in the kitchen. He watched the brittle leaves twist in the wind and waited for his chestnut-haired companion to return home. The braided baka had said something about it being "perfect hot chocolate weather" and then raced off on his sleek black motorcycle. Miraculously, Heero had finished all of his work and couldn't stand to stare at his laptop any longer. Trowa and Quatre were celebrating their one year anniversary at a swanky hotel downtown. Wufei was at some sort of weaponry convention across the country. And the only thing on television was a music video starring an anorexic young woman doing lewd things to a large snake. In a word, the Perfect Soldier was bored.

He contented himself with thinking about Duo again. The self-named God of Death had been on his mind a lot lately. _And hell, didn't he wish it was more than his mind..._ Heero shook his head. Those shameful thoughts had been popping up in his head for a while now and it was getting increasingly more difficult to ignore them and his erotic dreams. He kept waking in the morning, dreaming about a silken braid held in his fist and went to sleep to visions of amethyst eyes. The harder he tried to contain his emotions, the more they seemed to slip out. Yesterday he had caught himself watching Duo's face instead of the movie. And he had felt his face grow hot when their hands had brushed on his way to the popcorn. Heero shook his head, trying to clear it of the seemingly perpetual lithe form his friend. _Yes_, he reminded himself. A friend. He wouldn't want to lose that. No, he would just ignore his inner monologue and continue to treat Duo as he had been. That was the best course, certainly. A voice spoke up in the back of his mind. _But do you really want to do that?_ Heero closed his eyes for a second and resumed his contemplation at the window, warring thoughts in his mind. To his side, a lock clicked softly into place, but for once his soldier's training did not cause him to look up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo walked swiftly into the kitchen but slowed his steps when he noticed Heero in deep thought. It was rare indeed that Duo was given a chance to watch his housemate unawares and he found that he couldn't pry his eyes away even if he wanted to. The way the late afternoon sun shone onto Heero's soft brown hair just captivated him. Of course, his eyes started roaming after they had taken in their fill of his face. Duo's vision filled with Heero's smoothly muscled shoulders and back, that firm, round butt..._You've lingered there long enough, time to move along._ Duo reluctantly obeyed his thoughts and made a passing glance over his friend's calves and thighs before pulling back up to his face.

"Ne, Hee-chan, I'm back!"

Heero was startled out of his daze and turned to stare into the beautiful eyes that he had been daydreaming about just scant seconds before.

"Hnn. Did you get it?"

_Wow. Four real words this time. He must be warming up to me._ Duo giggled slightly to himself before answering. "Yup! Thick and covered in whipped cream, just the way I like it!" Duo blushed a bit as he realized what he'd actually said. Fortunately, it didn't appear as if the Perfect Soldier had caught his unintentional innuendo. He flashed a brilliant smile at Heero, not noticing the way Heero's knees shook slightly. Duo took a long, slow sip from the paper cup he held. Duo looked up at his friend and offered him the drink, wiping at the residue the cream had left on his face.

Heero looked at the braided boy and his mouth went dry. He had the sweetest smile on his face, the lips just barely covered by a thin film of whipped cream. Before Heero knew it, he had closed the small gap between them and tilted Duo's face towards his own. A flicker of surprise and...was it...anticipation? flitted across Duo's face. Heero found he could scarcely breathe, but he could not stop himself from running his tongue lightly across Duo's sweet lips. He realized a second later what he had just done and pulled back quickly. He risked a glance at Duo's face, to see how angry he would look. He couldn't help but gasp. Duo's moist lips were parted slightly and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Slowly, so slowly, he opened his eyes and looked right at Heero. "Don't...stop..."

Heero's heart leaped in his chest. _He feels the same way I do? Well, maybe not love, but at least attraction! I'll take what I can get!_ Heero lunged forward and flung himself into Duo's waiting arms, not even noticing that he had finally admitted to himself that he loved the braided Shinigami. All he could think of were those rosy lips just centimeters away from his own that were begging to be ravished.

Duo gasped slightly, as he felt Heero's hot mouth on his own. He opened his lips wider, allowing Heero's gently probing tongue entrance. He couldn't help but moan as he felt that searing heat and sweet taste that was uniquely Heero all throughout him. Eventually, the two were forced to part. They were both panting with need and desire. Duo was the first to speak, as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Heero...I..." _Aww, hell, Duo, just say it and get this over with. Then we can get to the good stuff._ Duo raised his eyebrow, his inner thoughts were getting more insistent. "Heero...I love you. I have since I met you, I think, but I didn't realize it for the longest time. Do you..." Duo looked at the ground. "...feel the same way?"

Duo's eyes finally raised to stare into Heero's liquid blue ones. The first smile he had ever seen the soldier make graced those kiss-bruised lips. "Hai, Duo." Heero spoke in his native tongue, knowing the American knew enough to understand him. "Aishiteru."

Heero was treated to seeing Duo's face light up and small tears form at the corners of his eyes. At that, Heero found he couldn't control himself any longer. He stepped forward and, much to the braided boy's shock, picked Duo up and hugged him close to his chest. He held him like that all the way up the stairs and down the hall to Heero's bedroom, then laid him softly onto the pillow-topped bed in front of them. "Duo," he began in a husky, lust-filled voice. "Do you want to do this?"

Duo's mouth trembled and he found he was unable to speak, as he stared at the muscled youth before him. Barely trusting himself to speak, he nodded his head quickly and leaned forward. "I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. Come here, koi."

Heero's eyes sparkled and his heart jumped a bit in his chest. Koi. Lover. Yes, they would be lovers soon. And Heero would do all in his power to make sure they stayed that way. He purred deep within his throat and climbed on top of the bed to join his brown-haired beauty. But first, he reached for Duo's cup and raised one elegant eyebrow. "Covered in whipped cream, hmmm?"

Well, there you go. C&C would be wonderful! And yes, there will be at least one more chapter to come (pun not intended...well, not consciously anyway)


End file.
